The Perfect Celebration
by LilyGhost
Summary: This is a sequel to The Perfect Gift. It's two months into Stephanie and Ranger's relationship and it's also Stephanie's birthday. And Ranger sets out to make it one she'll never forget.


**I've never been to Point Pleasant or to the Boardwalk, so I had to rely solely on websites and my imagination for details of Ranger and Stephanie's time there. All characters belong to Janet. The mistakes are mine.**

I knew that today was going to be unlike any other birthday I've ever had three seconds after I woke up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something sitting next to the bed. I turned my head and there sat two dozen red roses with a card that said _'Babe' _propped up against the beautiful crystal vase, and a bag that looked suspiciously like a Tasty Pastry bag containing doughnuts next to it. Along with cup of coffee with steam still coming out of it. Only Ranger could get coffee that doesn't ever get cold. I didn't mind waking up to flowers since it didn't happy very often, but Ranger could have at least woken me up so I could show him my appreciation.

I could still remember the night of his birthday, exactly two months ago today, when I finally admitted to him that I loved him. I'd fallen asleep after spending a considerable amount of time doing what in my opinion Ranger does best, and I woke to find Ranger watching me. That in itself wasn't unusual, because Ranger was always awake long before anything needed to be, but what he said to me after I turned towards him was.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Listening to you breathe, Babe."

Whatever it was I was expecting him to say, it wasn't that.

"Why?"

He was quiet for a moment before answering."Because as long as I know you're breathing, I can relax."

I studied his face trying to see if he was kidding, because sometimes with Ranger it was hard to tell, but he looked completely serious.

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"I may omit, Babe," he said,"but I never lie."

That was one of Ranger's best qualities. If it was possible for him to give it, then you always got nothing but the truth from him.

"I know you don't lie, Ranger," I told him."I guess I'm just not used to people saying things like that to me."

"Then I've obviously done something wrong," he said.

I smiled at him."You? Do something wrong? I didn't think it was possible."

He didn't smile back."I know I haven't always offered full-disclosure with you about my feelings ..."

"It's okay, Ranger," I said."I understand. I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I'm not expecting you to say it back just because I did. If all we have is this time together, then it was worth it."

"Babe, stop," Ranger said."I don't want this to be all that we have. I should have told you that last night, but I got distracted."

My being naked tended to do that to him."I noticed," I told him."I didn't mind, though. I thoroughly enjoyed your distraction."

Ranger finally smiled."But seriously, Babe, I want you to know that I realize how hard it was for you to say that you love me. You're almost as close-mouthed as I am when it comes to admitting things. And I don't take what you said lightly. You managed to not only make my birthday one that I will never forget, but you also gave me the one thing that I never thought I'd have."

"You're forgetting that I didn't give you anything," I said to him."Remember? No skips equals no cash. And I wouldn't have known what to give you even if I had all the cash in the world anyway."

"You said it yourself, Steph," he said."You gave me you. And you were the one thing that was missing in my life."

"Me?" I squeaked.

"Yes. And while I'll admit to being an opportunist, I would never use your feelings for me against you if a relationship with me wasn't what you wanted," he said."I'm not an easy man to love, Babe. And my lifestyle isn't for the faint of heart. But I had hoped that you'd come to me and say that what we could have together was worth any problems we may have to deal with. But I honestly didn't think it would happen. And to have it happen at a time when I could offer you the same thing back is a little too good to be true."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you, Steph," Ranger said, softly.

"I know you do, Ranger. You've made no secret of that," I said to him."That's why I felt like I had to say it to you at least once so you'd know that I love you, too."

"I knew it before you said it, Babe."

"Because you happen to know everything on earth?"

"Aside from that, if what you'd felt for me wasn't love you'd be married to Morelli right now."

I thought about that for a minute."You're probably right about that. Every time marrying Joe sounded like a good idea, I'd think of you and I couldn't go through with it."

"I don't want that for us," Ranger said."I want you with me from now on. I don't want to waste anymore of my life without you to share it with."

I blinked back some moisture from my eyes. I wasn't a wishy-washy, heart-and-rainbows kind of girl, but that was too sweet to not react to.

I closed the distance between us and kissed him."I don't want to be without you, either." I said against his mouth.

And I hadn't been. For the last two months, we've worked together, eaten together, and on a few occasions we've worked out together. It was hard to believe that we were both so scared of the relationship that seemed as natural to us as breathing.

I left the flowers where they were next to the bed. I liked the thought of being able to look at them before I fell asleep. It felt different getting flowers from someone who cares about you verses some crazy, perverted stalker. They seem to be the only ones who wanted to buy me flowers outside of Valentine's day. Until today.

I climbed out of bed and threw on my robe. Since Ranger stayed over here last night I didn't have on many clothes this morning, but I wanted to see what he wrote in the card too badly to wait until I showered and got dressed. I grabbed the doughnuts, coffee, and headed to the kitchen. What really surprised my was that Ranger's card took actually took precedence over the doughnuts. I put the coffee and doughnut bag on the counter and opened the ivory-colored envelope. I pulled out what wasn't so much a birthday card as a birthday request.

_'Happy Birthday, Babe_,' Ranger wrote in his perfect hand_.'I hope you slept well.'_

I snorted at that. We didn't get all that much sleep after he got here, but I did manage a few hours before he did.

_'I have a few things to finish this morning, but I'll be back to pick you up at twelve o'clock. Have a bag packed. And bring something to wear for a dinner out. I'll see you then. Love R.'_

He wanted me to pack a bag? And for how long? Ranger didn't take vacations unless it was a holiday or he was visiting family. And even then it was only for a few days. I couldn't imagine he'd take time off just for my birthday.

I picked up my cell phone and hit one."Babe." Ranger's voice answered."I thought I'd hear from you before now."

"Very funny," I said."I was busy enjoying my doughnuts." It wasn't exactly a lie, since I knew I'd be enjoying them once I got off the phone with him.

"We'll have to work those off later," Ranger said.

"Happily."

"Happy birthday, Babe," he said to me.

"It is so far," I said. And it started when Ranger came into my apartment at one o'clock this morning.

"It'll get better," Ranger promised.

I didn't see how, but I'd take his word for it. After all, as Ranger said, he never lied.

"That's why I'm calling," I told him.

"I figured that was the reason."

"Well you can't just tell a woman to pack a bag without giving any details," I told him."What size bag am I packing? And _what _exactly am I packing?"

"We're going to be gone for the weekend. You'll need something dressy for dinner tonight. And it might be a little cool where we're going."

"Damn," I said."Not Tahiti?"

"Not this time," Ranger said.

That sounded promising."They'll be a next time?"

"Definitely."

"If I wasn't going to put out before," I told him,"I am now."

"Put out, Babe?"

"Yep. You might get lucky tonight."

"You might want to pick up a couple more doughnuts then so you'll have plenty of fuel to burn."

"Something to consider," I said."Do I have time to do a quick shopping trip before we leave?"

"Yes," Ranger said."I have some paperwork and a phone call to make before I leave here. You'll have a little over two hours."

"I'll call Mary Lou and see if she wants to come with me."

"I'll see you soon, Babe."

"Love you," I said into the phone before hanging up.

"Love you, too," I heard back before the line went dead.

I refused to act like a teenage girl going to her prom, but I was really, really excited. A weekend with Ranger all to myself? In a mystery location? I couldn't wait. First things first, though. I called Mary Lou to see if she was free while I ate my doughnuts and drank my coffee. It was still hot. This was proof to me that Ranger had superhuman abilities.

A birthday spent with my best friend and the man I was completely in love with? Life was good for Stephanie Plum this morning, I thought to myself as the phone was ringing.

"Hey, Mary Lou," I said when she answered."You up for a little bit of shopping?" It was a good thing I lived not too far from a mall otherwise I would have been screwed.

"If it gets me out of this house, I'm up for an armed bank robbery."

"That bad, huh?" I asked. And people still didn't understand why I wanted to stay single and kid-free?

"Not really," she said."But if I have to listen to one more fight over a toy or one more request for a beer, I'm going to snap."

"Maybe you should stop giving your kids beer," I said,"that will probably cut down on the fighting."

"Very funny," she said.

"How is Lenny?" I asked her. They'd been together since high school. And they still seemed to like each other.

"The same," she told me."But I love him anyway."

"So, should I pick you up?"

"Yes!" She said."The kids are already at school and Lenny left for the day, so I'm free for a little while."

"I'm just going to jump in the shower real quick and then I'll be over."

I took a fast shower, just staying long enough to get everything washed and shaved. I figured Ranger knew me well enough to know that I'd need some time before we went out to dinner to get ready, so I just put some anti-frizz gunk in my hair and let it air dry. I'd do something with it later. I was going to stop off at my parents' house to drop off Rex and to tell my mother that I wouldn't be there for dinner tonight before picking up Mary Lou, so I didn't want to waste an extra time. I knew I'd owe my mom a raincheck, but there was nothing that would make me miss this time with Ranger.

I got my keys out, shouldered my bag, and grabbed Rex's cage. I took the stairs down and walked out to my car. Ten minutes later, Rex and I were walking into my parents' house.

"Stephanie," my mother said."I didn't think you be over this early."

"I wanted to ask if it was okay to leave Rex here with you for the weekend?"

She stopped in the middle of unwrapping a pound of bacon."The weekend? Where are you going? I thought you were having dinner with us tonight? You always have dinner with us on your birthday."

Grandma Mazur chose that moment to walk into the kitchen."Give it a rest, Helen," she said."Stephanie's got Ranger to keep her company now. She doesn't need to spend the night with us when she could be gettin' some of that Cuban lovin'."

I felt my face heat up. After all this time Grandma Mazur could still shock me with what she says.

"Ranger is taking me out of town for the weekend. I was hoping you wouldn't mind the change in plans," I said to my mother. Not that it'd bother me if she _did_ mind. There was no way I was going to choose her over Ranger.

"How romantic," Grandma said."You two have fun." And she winked at me. No doubt she knew what kind of fun we'd be having.

"You promise to come over for dinner when you get back?" My mother asked.

"Yes."

"And you'll bring Ranger?" My grandmother asked.

"I'll try," I said. I wasn't going to make any promises for Ranger."I have to go. Mary Lou's waiting for me."

"I want to hear all about your trip when you come home," Grandma yelled after me.

"Sure," I said."Bye."

Mary Lou was just walking out her door when I pulled into her driveway.

"Perfect timing as usual," I said to her when she slid into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, right," she said."More like_ my _timing is perfect."

"Whose the one giving you a reason to be out of the house?"

"Okay, you've got me there," Mary Lou said, handing me a card."Happy birthday, Steph. Do you feel any older?"

"Nope," I said, truthfully."Just happier."

"I can see that," Mary Lou said."You seem to be more relaxed these days."

_Satisfied _was the word Ranger used."Umm-hmm. I'm thinking of taking up yoga."

"Yeah, probably right after hell freezes over and your mother morphs into Grandma Mazur."

The visual that popped into my head made me laugh. My mother in hot pants with pink hair? Not in this lifetime.

"Is this shopping trip for plans Ranger has for you tonight?"

"Not just tonight," I told her."He's taking me away for the weekend."

Mary Lou leaned towards me."Where are you going?"

"I don't know," I said."But he says it isn't Tahiti."

"Damn."

"That's what I said. Ranger said next time."

"Holy crap!"

"Tell me about it. I'm looking for a dress for dinner tonight," I told Mary Lou."Ranger's going to pick me up at noon so I have to find one fast."

"No problem," Mary Lou said."It'll be just like the old days when we had to hurry before anyone realized that we'd skipped school."

The shopping Gods were with us, because there was no traffic on the way to the mall. And every red light we hit turned green before I had to make a complete stop.

"What kind of dress are you looking for?" Mary Lou asked me, getting out of the car in the Macy's lot.

"Something that Ranger would like." Not knowing what I wanted beyond that.

"Ranger will like anything you choose as long as you're in it. Or out of it," Mary Lou said with a smile.

We walked into Macy's and went straight to their selection of dresses. We spent fifteen minutes looking through everything they had until I had it narrowed down to three. The were designer labels and were more money than I wanted to spend, but I didn't have time to look for bargains. I took the three to the dressing room and tried them on one at a time so Mary Lou could help me decide.

"Well?" I asked, when I was back in my own clothes."What do you think?"

"I like the black one," she said.

I agreed."You're right. I think that's the one." I looked at my watch."Not a second to spare, either." I had about forty minutes to drop off Mary Lou, and pack my bag before Ranger came to get me.

"Looks like we still got it," Mary Lou said while we were on the way back to her house.

"Yep, power shopping is like riding a bicycle," I said to her."Once you learn, you never forget how to do it."

I pulled into her drive and she turned to me before opening her door."We're going out for lunch when you come back," she said."I want to know where Ranger took you, what he got you, and what you did." She smiled at me."Maybe you don't have to tell me _everything_ that you did, since I can guess, but I at least want the highlights."

"I'm thinking of sending out a newsletter when I get back," I told her.

"Funny," Mary Lou said."If you don't call me, I'm going to come looking for you."

"I got it," I said."We'll get together next week."

"We'd better."

"Yes, Mom," I said before she closed the door.

She flipped me the bird and I couldn't help laughing. Typical Mary Lou. She _is_ a mom, but she doesn't like being called one by anyone other than her kids.

She smiled at me and waved before disappearing into the house.

The green light thing held until I made it back to my apartment. I stuffed two bags full of various clothes, jewelry, and hair things. I was walking into the kitchen with them when Ranger unlocked my door and stepped into my foyer.

I dropped the bags on the floor and stood looking at him. We'd only been away from each other for a few hours, but what we had was so new that it kind of scared me just _how_ much I'd missed him in that short amount of time. I was trying to decide if I should pull back a little until I could get a grip on my feelings, or just throw myself at him.

Turns out I didn't have to decide, because Ranger stepped close enough to grab the front pockets of my jeans and pull me flat against him. The moment my body touched his, even through the layers of clothing we were wearing, controlling my feelings was no longer an option. His lips came down on mine and I just managed to not rip his clothes off before he pulled back.

He smiled down at me like he knew what I was seconds away from doing to him."We have all weekend, Babe," he said.

I was in favor of the weekend starting_ now_.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, still not letting go of me.

"Yes," I said pointing to the bags on the floor.

He leaned forward for one more kiss before letting go of my jeans and picking up my things.

I slung the dress bag over my arm and opened the door for him, relocking it behind us.

He put my stuff in the trunk of the Turbo next to two black overnight bags. The small backseat held a garment bag similar to mine. I added my bag to his in the backseat before Ranger helped me into the passenger seat and angled behind the wheel. He turned the engine over and pulled out of my lot.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" I asked him.

"I'm taking you to Point Pleasant, Babe."

"Really?" I couldn't picture Ranger wanting to go to the Jersey shore on purpose.

"You're always saying how you go to Point Pleasant when you want to escape from your life, or when you need to think about things," Ranger said."I want you to relax this weekend, but I also want you to think about something over the next couple of days."

"Think about what?"

"This weekend served a dual purpose for me," he said."While we're gone, I'm having a few things installed in my apartment."

If I was a cat I'd be dead, because I was way beyond curious."Like what?" I asked.

"More shelving units and storage drawers for the walk-in closet," Ranger said to me."And a specially designed cabinet for the kitchen."

"Why do you need more cabinets in the kitchen?" I asked."It looks perfect to me."

"I figured Rex wouldn't want to live out the rest of his hamster years on the kitchen counter."

I stopped breathing at the implication of his words."Rex?"

"Yes," he said."The last two months have been the best of my life. And I want more of them. Since I'm not the type of man to hide what I want ..."

"No kidding," I said, thinking back to all the times he'd told me that he wanted me when Joe and I were together.

"And I want you to move into Rangeman with me."

I couldn't have heard him right, could I? Mr. I-don't-do-relationships wants me to move in with him after only two months of being together? Not that I haven't mostly been living at Rangeman lately. But this was a serious commitment.

"What brought this on?" I asked him. I couldn't give him an answer until I knew for sure his reasoning behind it.

"I don't have a lot of free time," Ranger said."But the time I _do_ have, I want to spend with you. Having you living in my building would make that a lot easier for both of us."

"Wow."

"Yeah. It's a big step for me too, Babe, but one I'm ready for. You don't have to give me an answer right now. I want you to really think about this. If you don't think you're ready to take that step, I promise you that nothing will change between us. I just wanted you to know that I want things between us to move forward, but you have to be sure about it, too. I don't want you saying yes to me just because you think you have to. Or because you want to make me happy. I'm not trying to rush you into anything. I can wait. So just think about it for now."

"Okay," I said. I wanted to say more than that, but he'd pretty much covered everything that he felt and I needed time to process what_ I _was feeling before I answered him so I changed the subject.

"What did Tank say when you told him that you'd be away for the whole weekend?"

"I can't repeat what Tank said," Ranger said."But he likes you, so he'll get over it."

"Tank likes me?" I asked.

"Yes."

"How can you tell?"

"Has he thrown you out a window?" Ranger asked me.

"No."

"Then he likes you," Ranger said.

Jeez. I'd hate to see what he did to someone he hated.

"You wouldn't want to, Babe. It isn't pretty."

"Stop that!"

Ranger looked over at me."Stop what?"

"Reading my thoughts," I said.

"I'm ready your face, not your thoughts," he said."Piece of advice, Babe, don't ever play poker with Lester and Bobby. You wouldn't stand a chance."

In no time we crossed the bridge over the Manasquan Inlet. Ranger took a few side streets and finally parked in a private driveway. The house in front of us was white with a red tile roof and a beautiful front porch. I waited while Ranger unloaded our stuff and then we walked up the stairs together. He unlocked the front door and let me into the kind of house that I had always dreamed of living in. The downstairs was open concept with pale hardwood floors, a pretty beige color on the walls, and a powder room off the kitchen. The kitchen itself had dark granite countertops and an island that was big, but not so big that it overpowered the space. The adjacent living room had a flat screen TV hung on the wall and french doors that opened onto a deck that looked out over the boardwalk, beach, and ocean.

Ranger told me that the upstairs had four bedrooms and two bathrooms. From what I could see they were done in the same sand color as downstairs. Ranger pointed me in the direction of the master bedroom and I stopped breathing. The room wasn't large, but the sliding door that opened onto another deck made up for any space it lacked. I opened the door and walked out onto it, taking a deep breath of ocean air. The thought of being wrapped up in Ranger's arms while listening to the waves crash in the background was as close as I could get to heaven, I thought. It being October, the air felt cleaner than I remembered it being. Ranger put our things on the bed and walked over to me.

"Happy birthday, Babe," he said, quietly, for the second time today.

This time when he said it, I felt different hearing it, though I didn't know why. It could have something to do with now knowing that, after all this time, Ranger finally sees a future with me as a possibility."It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked him, tilting my head towards the ocean.

"_You're_ beautiful, Steph."

I smiled up at him and kissed his jaw."You won't think I'm all that beautiful if I don't get some food into me sometime soon," I told Ranger. I've been called many things when I got hungry, and beautiful didn't come anywhere close to the list.

"I had some food delivered earlier," Ranger said, once again proving that he was always way more prepared than any Boy Scout."We can have lunch here and then go out for dinner. Or would you rather find someplace around here to have lunch?"

"Uh-uh," I said, staring out at the beach again."I want to eat right here. We can go out later. You may have to use force to get me to leave this place, though."

"I'll carry you out if I have to, Babe," Ranger said."But we're having at least one dinner out before we leave Point Pleasant. I want to see what you bought when you went out this morning."

"I could just show it to you," I said.

"No dice, Babe."

I sighed."It was worth a try. Let's check out the back deck and see if this one has competition."

Ranger shook his head at me. I couldn't explain my love for the ocean. Maybe it was the mystery of it. Kind of like Ranger. What you saw on the surface never gave up the secrets underneath. Or that it could literally take you anywhere. Or the fact that it was so big that you could lose yourself in it. What the ocean, and Ranger, gave me was a feeling of peace whenever I was in their presence. It sounded kind of corny, but that didn't make it any less true.

We walked back downstairs, and Ella proved once again why she was so amazing, because she'd anticipated my wanting to eat at the house and packed a picnic-style lunch that was perfect to eat outside that included coleslaw; probably made with fat-free Greek yogurt, sliced cheese and crackers, finger-sized sandwiches, and parfait cups for dessert. Yes, Ella packed dessert this time. If I didn't already think this day was special that would have convinced me. We ate on the back deck, since Ranger deemed the bed too big of a distraction for him if we ate anywhere near it. I didn't mind. Having Ranger look at_ me _the way I was looking at lunch made my hormones do a happy dance.

We finished lunch and spent time exploring the house and the beach behind it which we seemed to have all to ourselves. Mostly, I did the exploring and just dragged Ranger around with me, but he didn't complain. I was still a little shocked that he would set up this weekend for me. Even though he was usually pretty busy in Trenton, he still always managed to find time for me. But this was more than I ever expected of him. Or of anyone for that matter.

We came back to the house when it started to get dark. Ranger had said we had dinner plans, but he didn't go into anymore detail than that.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked him, as he closed the door behind us.

"How long will it take you to get ready?" He asked back.

"Half-hour?"

"Then we're leaving in half an hour," he said.

"Are you going to be this easy to get along with once we get back to Trenton?" I asked.

"Sorry, Babe," he said."This is a one time only thing."

"Damn. I could get used to Agreeable Ranger."

"You'd be bored inside of a week, Babe, if I did everything you wanted."

"True." I may not want to always have to defend my actions to someone, but I knew I couldn't live with a _yes-man_, either. Ranger on good days, was the perfect combination of encourager and cautioner.

We walked up to the master bedroom, and I grabbed my assortment of bags and locked myself in the bathroom to get ready. I wanted Ranger to see the end result, not the work in progress.

I stepped back into the bedroom twenty minutes later. Ranger had been buttoning his shirt, but his hands stilled when he caught sight of me. The dress Mary Lou and I had picked out was a basic little black dress made from a slinky fabric that felt like silk against my skin. It had short sleeves and a short hemline. Not real practical for October in Jersey, but comfort was going to be sacrificed for looks here. It was fitted, and the fabric had a hint of Grecian draping across the chest and hips that drew attention to both areas in a very flattering way. It was simple and elegant. And I thought Ranger would like it; it being black and all. Well, that and it left a lot of leg bare. Always a good thing in Ranger's opinion. I finished with black FMP's and I was ready to go. My hair had been a different story. I didn't know if I should put it up, or leave it down. But since Ranger liked to run his fingers through it on days when it wasn't tangled beyond belief, I decided to just use a curling iron and a little hairspray and leave it alone. The finished product was worth the effort, I thought, looking at Ranger. I hope he agreed.

He did, if his eyes were anything to go by. They now burned with an intensity that left me speechless and my underwear damp. And I knew we had a dinner to get through before we could do anything about what we were both thinking. He looked delicious, too. Black dress pants cut perfectly to conform to every well developed muscle he had from the waist down, and a crisp white shirt that highlighted the mocha color of his skin.

"No," I said, as much to myself as to him.

Ranger brought his eyes back up to my face."No?"

"You told me we were going out to dinner," I told him."And after I put all this effort into my hair, I'm going to show it off before I let you wreck it."

Ranger took a step closer."I can be careful," he whispered.

"Yes, you can," I said."But_ I _can't. And I don't want to be thinking of anything but you when we get into that bed over there."

"Since you put it that way, Babe," Ranger said."Let's go. Just know that you'll be needing extra conditioner for your hair tomorrow."

I wasn't going to let him have the last word, since going out was his idea to begin with.

I stood up on tiptoes and whispered against his mouth."So will you," I promised. I gave him a light kiss and swept by him out of the bedroom.

The restaurant Ranger chose was a french-style bistro with a weathered shingle outside and white trim that was fitting for a restaurant near the beach. Ranger parked and we walked into the building. The inside was bright, beautifully decorated in white and neutral colors, and had large windows to take advantage of the view. Ranger made sure we were seated by one of the largest ones. Wine was poured, menus were handed out, and then we were alone.

"This is a nice place," I said to Ranger."Have you been here before?"

"No. I just have a good research team."

"Hal or Tank?" I asked.

"Hal," Ranger said."Tank didn't want any part of it."

"He's such a baby sometimes." I said, making Ranger smile.

"Tell me something I don't know, Babe."

I laughed. The waitress came back and took our order. Since there weren't any tasteless chicken dishes or bean sprouts on the menu, Ranger walked on the wild side with me and ordered the pork loin and Haricot Verts. He even ordered an appetizer. Of course, his appetizer was just a fancy salad. And I learned that Haricot Verts were just green beans._ My _appetizer was jumbo lump crabcakes, and I skipped the vegetables and salad. During dinner we both avoided talking about the move he wanted me to make. He said he wanted me to think about it, and apparently that was enough for him.

Our food was finished before it dawned on me that Ranger hadn't hesitated to answer, or comment on, anything I asked him. This relaxed side of him surprised me. I didn't know if it was because we weren't in Trenton and he didn't have to keep up the image, or if he was just ready to let me a little further into his life than he had previously. He surprised me even more when the waitress brought a small plate with a single-serve pineapple-upside down cake on it and a bowl of fresh whipped cream.

"I've died, right?" I asked him."That's the only reason I can come up with for you purposely ordering me cake."

"As you've told me, Babe, birthdays are meant to be celebrated," he said."And I know, for you, celebrations aren't celebrations unless there's cake."

He was right about that. I might even prefer cake over gifts.

"They don't usually serve this kind of cake here, but I requested it special for you," Ranger said."At least I can tell myself that it has some type of fruit on it."

"Don't worry," I told him."I plan on making it extra healthy by putting whipped cream on it. That will add extra calcium_ and _extra protein."

Ranger looked at me, probably trying to decide if I really believed what I was saying, but he didn't correct me. After all, a woman's dietary rules were a personal thing not to be argued with. And he knew it. He sat back and drank a cup of coffee while I polished off the cake. It was even better than my mother's. And that said a lot. Now I knew why Ranger ordered a single-serve portion. Because single-serve to_ me _would have been about ten of these.

When I was done, Ranger paid for dinner and we walked back to the car. It wasn't late when we got back to the beachhouse. I wasn't tired and, truthfully, I didn't want the night to end. Ranger suggested sitting out on the porch to unwrap my gifts. I didn't know what gifts he was talking about, since I thought this whole weekend was the gift, but I followed him outside, curious now as to what he was talking about.

"I'll be right back, Babe."

I settled back in my chair while Ranger went back inside. The night was quiet, since it wasn't a popular time of year for tourists, and I just listened to the waves crashing in front of me. Things, in my opinion, couldn't get any better.

Ranger came back five minutes later, and handed me an envelope and a box wrapped in birthday cake paper.

"The envelope is from the guys. And Ella told me to give this to you," he said, pointing at the box."She didn't tell me what was in it, but said we'd both enjoy it."

That sounded interesting. I unwrapped the box and inside was a pair of black boxer style PJ's that she knew I liked to wear. And instead of having _Rangeman_ embroidered on the left side of the tank top. Ella had put 'I heart Ranger' complete with the heart shape done in red.

"I prefer you sleeping in nothing," Ranger said,"but these would be good to walk around the apartment in."

"Why didn't she give you_ 'I heart Stephanie' _anything?"

"Because we were only a couple at the very end of my birthday. And even Ella can't work that fast."

Not to mention that she knew he wouldn't wear it. And we were too busy that night to open the door if she had been that fast, I thought.

I opened the envelope from the Rangemen next. It was a birthday card with all of their names covering the inside of it. And they had included gift cards for various restaurants around town.

"They were going to give you a card for the mall, but they were all afraid that one of them would have to go along with you when you used it."

I looked over at him."I thought the men you hire are supposed to be brave?" I said to him.

"There's a fine line between being brave and being stupid, Babe."

"Excuse me?"

"Watching your back while you're barreling through a shopping mall is challenging at best," Ranger said."At least this way they might get some food out of the deal."

Actually, that made a weird kind of sense.

Ranger waited until I was looking at him again before he pulled a small box from his pocket and placed it in my hand.

"You didn't think that I'd forget to get you a gift, did you, Babe?"

"I thought this trip _was_ my gift," I told Ranger.

"No, Steph."

I unwrapped Ranger's present with shaky hands. I didn't know what was inside, but I knew it had to be better than my lame birthday idea for him. Though, that day brought us together so I couldn't regret any part of it. I carefully peeled the tape off and unfolded the paper. When I got to the small jewelry box, I hesitated. I knew it wasn't a ring box, so I don't know why I did. I was acutely aware of the differences in our bank accounts. And I was even more so now.

"Go ahead, Babe," Ranger said."It won't bite."

That broke the tension of the moment by making me roll my eyes at him. I flipped open the box and stared down at the most - I didn't know the word I was looking for, _exquisite_ would come close - diamond earrings I had ever seen. I knew nothing about diamonds beyond the fact that I didn't own any, but even_ I _could tell that these were high quality. They were at least a carat each and were set in what looked like white gold.

I looked at them in horror."I can't accept these, Ranger," I said, raising my eyes to his."They're probably worth more than my last three cars combined. Probably a months rent on top of that, too."

"Babe, I want you to have them," Ranger said to me."Money doesn't have the same meaning to me as it does to you. I make a good living, but that isn't why I do what I do everyday."

"I know that, Ranger," I said. Even with all the cars and plush apartment, I knew he could do without all of it. Ranger wasn't shallow or materialistic."But I ..."

"But, nothing, Steph," he said."I don't care about money unless I can use it to help someone important to me."

"Ranger, diamond earrings aren't helping me," I said to him."They're more than likely going to cause a stroke." God, what if I decided to wear them and lost one?

"You didn't let me finish, Babe," Ranger said."Using it to _help _someone I care about, or to show someone how much they mean to me."

"And I mean this much to you?" I asked, holding the box up so the diamonds caught the light and sparkled.

"No," he said.

My heart stopped in my chest. Okay, I know I asked, but he could have lied.

"You mean_ more_," Ranger said."There is nothing material that I could give you that would show you exactly how much."

I was going to kill him, I thought to myself. And then I was going to kiss the daylights out of him.

Who knew behind the scary reputation, and intimidating presence, lurked a romantic.

"You always know how to shut me up," I said to him.

I wasn't used to displays of affection. And definitely not on this scale. Fortunately, Ranger knew exactly what I needed him to say.

"I used to shut you up by kissing you senseless," he said.

"You can do that, too, if you want," I told him.

He needed no more invitation. He had me in his arms so fast that my head was in danger of spinning. But I clung to him just as I always had in moments of high emotion. Of course, this emotion was decidedly different than being scared shitless because someone broke into my apartment. After a few bone-melting moments, Ranger pulled back a fraction of an inch.

"Let's go to bed, Babe."

"You reading my mind again, Batman?" I asked, my lips brushing his with every word.

"Don't need to," he said."Your body speaks for itself."

I took stock of all my parts and realized that Ranger was right. My body apparently had a mind of it's own, because my leg was wedged between Ranger's and my chest was plastered against him. I moved my body against his and felt an immediate response.

"Your body seems to be saying a lot, too."

"Always does when you're around, Steph," he said to me.

"Maybe our bodies should do less talking and more moving." Like up to the bedroom, I thought.

"I'm all for it," Ranger said, scooping me up in his arms and taking the stairs two at a time.

The sparks that flew between us that night were brighter and hotter than any birthday candle could ever be.

Luckily for us, the warm weather held and we were able to spend the entire Saturday walking along the boardwalk. Comfortable in just light jackets, even next to the water. We hit the arcade and walked through the funhouse. Big surprise, Ranger had no trouble finding his way out, so I slipped my hand into the waistband of his cargo pants and let him lead me through it. He won me a stuffed animal at one of the game booths; his aim not limited to just weapons. We walked hand in hand through the aquarium, and ate from the various concession stands. Not Ranger's usual fare, but he wasn't going to ruin the moment by refusing to eat any of it. He did always choose the healthiest option out of all the choices they had, though.

The day passed quickly. And at the end of it, I was standing at the railing looking out over the Inlet. Ranger was standing behind me with his hands on either side of mine. I rested my head against his chest, savoring the day.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Ranger," I said."I know this isn't your type of thing."

"Babe, I'd do pretty much anything to keep that look on your face," Ranger said."If eating 5,000 calories and winning you a toy does that, then I'm not about to complain about it."

I turned in his arms and pressed my lips to his. The sun was starting to set and the air was getting cooler, but I wasn't ready to end the moment. I just stood there kissing him until Ranger felt me shiver.

He pulled away from me."Let's get you back to the house, Babe," he said.

Ranger thought I was shivering from the dip in temperature, when really it was caused by the rise in mine. But if him thinking that I was cold got us back to beachhouse faster, then I was all for it.

These last two days were unforgettable. And if I could give the earrings back to him, I would. The real present Ranger gave me were these hours spent together.

Ranger kept his arm around me the entire way back to the house. When the door was locked behind us, Ranger didn't even bother with the lights. He pulled me through the dark by my hand all the way up to the bedroom.

Memories of the day were soon replaced by memories of the night.

Sunday morning I woke to sunshine, and to the fact that we had to leave here and head back to Trenton. I sighed.

"Why are you sighing, Babe?" Ranger asked, cuddling me closer against his chest.

"Just thinking about leaving here," I told him."Do you think they'd notice if we didn't return?"

"Yes," he said."Your mother would drive Tank crazy if you didn't come back."

I laughed at how easily I could picture that.

"We can come back here anytime you want to, Babe."

"Promise?"

"Tahiti is being out-shined by Point Pleasant?" Ranger asked me.

"Well, if you're going to give me a choice, Tahiti may win by a hair."

"Too bad you feel that way, Babe, because I own this house now," Ranger said.

My mouth dropped open. And this time Ranger laughed. He turned my face towards his, caught the back of my head in his hands, and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and slid my body on top of his. When I could force myself to let Ranger go, I pulled my head back just far enough to speak."What time do we have to leave?" I asked, a little breathlessly.

"Not for another hour or two," he said, closing the space between us again.

The sun was much higher in the sky when we emerged from the house and packed up Ranger's car. Since we only had a couple of bags it didn't take very long. We were in the Turbo on our way home before I found the courage to bring up my answer to moving in with him. Trouble was, I didn't know exactly how to do it. Ranger seemed to sense that I was ready to talk because he broke the silence.

"I can almost hear the gears turning, Babe," he said."What's going on?"

"I wanted to say thank you, Ranger," I said to him."I also wanted to say that although this weekend was perfect, I'm ready for you to take me _home_."

His fingers tightened on the steering wheel for a fraction of a second before he relaxed them. If I hadn't of been watching him for a sign of what he was feeling, I never would have seen it.

He cut his eyes to me."You want me to take you back to your apartment?" He asked. The only thing that showed what was going on in his mind was that slight clenching of his hand.

"No, Ranger," I said, catching that hand and bringing it to my mouth."I want you to take me to _Rangeman_."

He looked at me again."Are you sure about this, Babe?"

"Absolutely sure," I told him."And you already asked me, so you can't take it back."

"I wouldn't want to," Ranger said, squeezing my hand back.

I tipped my head back into the seat and smiled as Ranger drove us back to Trenton, and into the next chapter of our life together.


End file.
